


Navy

by Hekate1308



Series: Purple Ties [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: “I still don’t see it” Cas argues, squinting at the painting.“It’s crooked” Dean tells him for the millionth time, but again his mate fails to agree.





	Navy

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and fluffy. As usual, a series of mine has turned decidedly non-linear, so this is after Dean and Cas have had their first two children. Enjoy!

“I still don’t see it” Cas argues, squinting at the painting.

“It’s crooked” Dean tells him for the millionth time, but again his mate fails to agree.

“What does it even matter if it is? It’s never bothered you before.”

Dean sighs. “That’s because none of your naval buddies ever came to visit you before.”

“They were my colleagues, not my _buddies_ ” Cas declares, using his quoty fingers. “And we survived the war together; I hardly see how it could be of any importance to them whether all our pictures are –“ He stops talking abruptly when he sees Dean’s face. “You are doing it again” he finally adds, but there is no judgement in either his expression or voice to be discerned; instead, there is honest concern and more than a little worry.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Ever since Captain Musgrave and Captain Benwick announced they were going to visit us, you have been growing more and more nervous, my love. I assure you, you don’t have to prove yourself to them.”

“I know that” he mumbles, not meeting Cas’ eyes.

He sighs as he takes Dean’s hand. “Dean, have you ever considered the possibility that when we met, Iw as the one who considered myself unworthy of you?”

Now it’s Dean’s turn to stare at him incredulously. “Cas, you were a _war hero_ –“

“And lonely. And thought myself to be broken, too. And unloveable.”

“You are plenty loveable” Dean mutters. “Just ask the kids.”

In fact, yesterday they chased their Papa around the garden for four hours. Afterwards, they were still so full of energy it was almost impossible to get them into bed for the night.

“Thanks to you.”

“Cas” he says, not meeting his eyes.

Cas kisses him. “You’ll see.”

With that, they forget all about their visitors for the time being.

* * *

 

Captains Musgrave and Benwick arrive three days later. Dean has meanwhile calmed down considerably – mostly because, when he tried to intervene with the clinic, Ellen firmly ordered him to take the children “for a walk” – he rightly interpreted this as a request that he stay out of her way, since their gardens are quite large enough, even for their growing family.

Captain Musgrave is a tall, rather silent man; Captain Benwick makes up for it by barely keeping his mouth shut for a minute.

They arrive rather early, which is why Dean is still with Samantha and Robbie when a maid comes to tell him about the visitors. Figuring he might as well get the introductions out of the way, he quickly takes them into his arms and goes downstairs. Granted, jhe hasn’t had the time to make himself presentable – or what Dad or Lord Novak would consider presentable – but instead he got to spend time with his children, so he can’t feel it’s been wasted.

Cas has already offered them drinks and turns around hen they enter, his face as always lighting up as he hurries over. “Dean”. He kisses him and relieves him of Robbie before turning to his former colleagues. “This is my mate Dean, and our children Samantha and Robbie.”

Samantha asks to be put down immediately, and right after Dean does so, she greets their guests with a perfect curtsey – not to brag, but she deifinietly inherited her social graces from Dean – while Robbie, still too little to quite understand what is going on, is happy enough in his father’s arms.

Sadly, the captains happily bowing to Samantha is not the good omen Dean hoped for.

In fact, it rather quickly becomes obvious that neither Captain Musgrave nor Captain Benwick thinks much of Dean. They mostly ignore him throughout dinner, trying to trade all war stories with Cas. If anything, this proves how little they know him; he’s never been fond of talking about the past, especially if it involves the battles he had to fight.

Dean makes a decision. He’s going to make ure that for the next week – thankfully their visit is going to be short – they won’t be alone for dinner. He’s definitely going to invite Sam and Jess, Mrs. Leeds, and – yes, Crowley too; if there is someone who can be trusted to take down annoying alphas while pretending that he is being nice about it, it’s their neighbour.

Since tonight he’s the only omega in the house, he’s free after dinner while Cas has to endure the usual alpha-only talk for an hour or so; the dchilden have already been brought to bed, so Dean retreats to the library.

He is not surprised when only a short time later Bobby knocks on his door. “How’s the fire, milord?”

They both know he’s just pretending to check up on that so he can, in fact, check up on Dean. “Perfectly fine.” Dena realized during dinner that it doesn’t matter one bit whether Cas’ annoying acquaintances like him or not. He’s the one with the dreamy mate, two beautiful children, a wonderful home, and enough friends and family to satisfy any need for companionship he’ll ever have. He doesn’t have to visit old navy comrades who’d much rather not see him again just to get a few good dinners into him.

“Good.” Bobby pauses, then continues, “I was wondering if our guests would like to go riding tomorrow.”

“I am rather certain they will” he replies, only realizing what Bobby is thinking when he looks up and sees the gleam in his eyes.

Seems like Musgrave and Benwick will have to content themselves with two of their wilder horses.

He could tell him off, naturally, but first of all, he cannot recall ever having done so, and second…

Well…

Cas looked decidedly uncomfortable during dinner.

* * *

 

Like he expected, Cas is exasperated by the tiem he joins him in the libraery. Or rather, exasperated is putting it mildly. Furious would be moe accurate. “nO one is going to disrespect my mate in our –“

“They weren’t disrespecting me, Cas” Dean says. He can tell the difference after all those years in his father’s house. “They ignored me. There is a difference.”

“Not to me!”

Oh, cas really is angry. And rather atrractive when he looks dangerous like that, but this is not the moment to tell him.

Dean gets up and pulls him in his arms, “Hey sunshine, we only have to deal with them for a week. We never have to invite them again. Plis, we’re having guests for dinner for the rest of their stay.”

Cas frowns. “I didn’t know that.”

“I just decided it.”

“How did I get so lucky?” he breathes, staring up into his eyes.

“Oh shut –“

Cas’ mouth on his silences him.

* * *

 

While Cas and their guests are out riding the next day, Dean quickly invites those he has chosen to.

Crowley, as always, immediately guesses that things have gone awry. “Anything I should know?”

Dean looks at his smile and wonders why he’s not scared of this friend of theirs, who would probably kill Musgrave and Benwick if the asked him to. “Not really. Just two alpha douche bags who don’t pay much attention to me –“

Crowley shakes his head. “And I once made your mate angry by paying too much attention. One can’t win when it comes to Lord Novak.” He doesn’t mean it, of course. Dean suppresses a smile.

* * *

 

Perhaps unsurprisingly, it is Crowley who sheds light on the whole situation. Dinner went well; with his brother, his sister-in-law, and their two closest neighbours as guests, there is no shortage of people to talk to this time around, and whn the omegas withdraw, Dean leads them to the library with a smile on his face.

Half an hour later, he slips away just to check on things and is not surprised to find Crowley in the hallway. Apparnetly they had the same thought. “Figured you’d show up right about now.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, your Highness. GHow are things?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. As a matter of fact, I would say we have the opposite of a problem. Once I get your estimed mate alone to explain things, at least.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dean, it’s not that Musgrave and Benwick can’t stand you. It’s the opposite. They are jealous.”

“Jealous? Of whom?”

Now Crowley is the one rolling his eyes. “Just take a moment and consider this. They have left the Navy, they have nothing, and they decide to visit an old colleague of theirs – and what do they see? He’s got a stunning mate, two beautiful children with a third on the way, a big house in –“

“Are you saying – wait – how did you figure it out? I was going to surprise Cas with the news on his birthday next week!”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“Just let Cas know sooner rather than later, alright? About Musgrave and Benwick, by the way.”

Crowley grins somewhat unsettingly and disappears back into the shadows.

* * *

 

That night, in their bedroom, Cas is an exceptional good mood. Seems like Crowley made him see sense. “I didn’t think they would be so stupid” he mumbles as they are lying in each other’s arms. “I mean, if they want to get mated –“

“They just have to change everything about themselves?”

“You said it, not me” Cas mumbles against his skin and Dean laughs in the dark as he imagines the face is going to make when he tells him about their soon-to-be youngest.


End file.
